


Dog Eat Dog World

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Puppy Xander, Sweet Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Eat Dog World

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first Spander fics I've ever wrote. It is horrible to some, not to other. I no longer have the file, might as well copy it over from Livejournal.

\\\thoughts\\\

 

Xander Harris was not having a good day. This became apparent when he ran into a scaley looking demon on the way home from work. Now, he lay in a heap at the back of an alley, pain coursing his body. Slowly, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and attempted to stand. The effect was tampered by a suddenly strange case of imbalance. Staggering, Xander leaned heavily against the wall, on his hands and knees, and looked down.

\\\Oh my God. I have paws.\\\

And indeed he did. Stretching his neck, Xander struggled to look at his body. He ended up falling onto his hip, using his hands... er, front paws to hold himself up. Taking one look at the stiff tail, Xander fainted.

It was shortly after this that Spike came walking by with his daily dose of Jack Daniels. Sniffing the air, he glanced down the dark alleyway. He could smell a distinct scent that was vaguely familiar, but covered in that of dog. He paused on the sidewalk, fighting whether he should take a look or not. Finally, he shrugged and sauntered into the alley. There, on the ground he found a large animal.

"Oi, what happened to you?" Spike asked, kneeling down to look at the unconcious animal. It was a large brown and black dog, looking to be a mix between Bloodhound and Great Dane. Setting down his package, Spike reached out a hand and stroked the head carefully. A small whimper escaped the animal and Spike made a rash decision. 

Stuffing his Jack Daniels into his duster pocket, he carefully picked up the beast. Struggling a moment to adjust it's build, Spike finally continued his way to his crypt. After kicking his own door in, Spike set the dog down on his chair. Setting the door back into place, Spike took a moment to pray that the Slayer would not come to annoy him. Spike shuffled around his crypt, turning on the television for the late night news. He loved to hear about the weird deaths and attacks of Sunnydale, after all. Lighting up a ciggarette, he opened up his liquor and sat down next to the dog.

\\\Ow. Headache... That smell. Smoking and Jack Daniels. Spike?\\\

Spike glanced over at the animal as it whimpered and lifted it's groggy head. "Oi, pet. Don't try to hurl on the furniture. You get sick, you can go outside."

\\\Like I want to be in your crypt anyway, Deadboy Jr.\\\ Xander inwardly sighed as the only sound to escape his throat was a bad attempt at growling. \\\Stupid demons and their stupid mojo.\\\

"Don't be talking to me like that. I saved you, I did." Spike continued on for some time, explaining how the animal should be grateful for his rescue. Xander managed to ignore him after a few second and spent that time watching the television. A cool hand suddenly patted his head and Xander looked over at the vampire. "You ain't so bad. I should give you a name, eh?"

\\\Better not be anything stupid.\\\ Spike chuckled at the minor glare he was recieving. Taking a gulp of his liquor, Spike's face began to look thoughtful. \\\Merciful Zeus, Spike is actually thinking.\\\

"You know... You remind me of someone." Spike said softly. Spike gave the animal a hard look and Xander returned it. "You look smarter than the whelp, though."

\\\Shut up, Spike.\\\ Xander growled slightly.

"Oi, didn't mean to offend ya." Spike replied. "Grumpy animal. Here I am giving you my home..." Xander once again tuned him out. He decided it was high time to attempt walking. The sooner he could stand and work these legs, the sooner he could get to Giles and be cured. Spike stopped mid sentence as the large dog hopped off the chair, only to fall onto his face. The dog gave a small yelp, but attempted to stand none the less. "Stubborn git, aren't ya?"

\\\Not in the mood to talk, Spike. Must find G-man.\\\ Xander walked around the crypt a moment, adjusting his weight and finding a nice pattern to walk with. Having now found his balance, the dog turned to Spike. \\\Come on, Fangless! Let me out of here.\\\ "Woof." \\\Well... That was pathetic.\\\

"Oh, no." Spike stood, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you leave. You could get hurt again, you could. Nope. Your staying here with me. Tomorrow we will go visit the Slayerettes and see if we can find a nice home for you."

\\\Huh. That's better than nothing, I guess.\\\

"I could almost swear you just nodded to me." Spike commented. "Well, come on, pet. Sunrise will be up in about an hour. Big Bad needs his sleep."

Xander's brown dog-eyes widened as Spike started gesturing for him to follow him downstairs. Xander glanced around the room once, before carefully following him down. He almost fell down the ladder, but Spike caught him and set him down carefully. Xander blinked up at the vampire, shocked with the gentle handling. \\\This is beyond weird.\\\

"Haven't owned a pet in a while. Don't have much human food." Spike told him, walking over and falling back on his bed. Xander stared at him. "Last pet I had, Dru locked up in a cage and let it starve to death."

\\\Damn. That sucks.\\\

"Well, come on, then." Spike pat the bed next to him. 

\\\I'm not sleeping with Spike. No way. I'm not sleeping with him.\\\ Xander slowly walked over and looked up at the pale blonde from his spot on the floor. \\\No way am I getting up there... Tail, stop wagging.\\\

"Stop whimpering, now." Spike said in what Xander assumed was his comforting voice. "Get up! Don't want me being all cold, now do ya? Haven't had a warm body in bed for quite some time. Not since Dru let me own that basset hound."

\\\This is beyond weird.\\\ Yet Xander found himself jumping up onto the bed. He stood there a moment, staring at the pale blonde. He hadn't noticed Spike taking off his shirt, but there he was in just his black jeans. \\\I'm not checking him out.... Crap, I'm checking him out.\\\

Spike merely rolled over and latched onto Xander. Xander struggled a moment, before falling down onto his side, back against Spike's chest. \\\Geeze, Spike! A little grabby, aren't we?\\\ "Grrrr."

"Oi, calm down. I ain't gonna do nothing to ya. I ain't into that beasty stuff. I ain't the poof." Spike mumbled into his fur. Xander stiffened. 

\\\The poof? ....Angel?! Oh my God. Too much information.\\\ Xander twisted around in Spike's grip a moment before he got comfortable. \\\I suppose this could be worse. I could be lying in some alley, dying. Oh, wait, I all ready did that! ...Yeah. And Spike saved me. This is beyond weird.\\\

"You think too much." Spike muttered. "Go to sleep. I'll have a name for you in the morning."

Xander didn't want to know how Spike knew he was thinking. Then again, he didn't want to know what Spike smelled like either, but here he was surrounded by his scent. Taking a deep breath, Xander forced his eyes closed. Soon, he was sleeping, held in Spike's arms. Spike watched him a moment, smiling slightly as the animal's legs jumped during his dreams. Finally, he too fell asleep.

\\\I'm not putting that on. Are you mad?\\\ Xander growled at Spike the next evening. Sighing, Spike looked down at the collar he was able to snag earlier. 

"Okay, how about this one?" Spike asked, pulling another one out of his duster. Xander stared at it a moment, before sighing. He lowered his head and allowed Spike to place on the leather, spiked collar. "Heh, figured you would like that one better. Your a Big Bad, just like me."

\\\This is embarrassing. But at least it doesn't have a bow like the other one.\\\ Xander shook his head, letting the collar adjust itself around his neck. After a mighty yawn, he stood and allowed Spike to pick him up. Holding in his aggitation at having to be carried, Spike climbed the ladder and set him back down. \\\Okay. To the Magic Box!\\\

"Hold your horses, pup." Spike told him. He then pulled something else out of his duster and tossed onto the ground in front of him. Xander stared at the thick slice of cooked meat. He wasn't so sure he wanted to eat something that had been in Spike's coat, but his hunger fought itself to the surface and he snatched the food off the ground. "Got that from local deli, I did."

\\\Why can't you be this nice to me when I'm human?\\\ Xander swallowed it down and looked at Spike epectantly. 

"Come along, Zeppo. Gotta go see if there is a better place for you than with me." Spike said softly, moving past him to the door.

\\\Zeppo? Oh my God, does he know?\\\ Xander looked at Spike carefully as he walked past, but knew he hadn't figured it out. \\\He wouldn't be treating me so nice if he knew it was me.\\\ Xander fought the sense of despair that thought formed in his mind. \\\No. Don't start, Xand-Man. You do not like Spike in any way what so ever. Maybe you would like him if he was nice to you, but he's not. Except for now, but that doesn't count.\\\

"What's wrong, pet?" Spike suddenly asked as they walked their way through the dark cemetary. Xander suddenly realized with all his inner dialogue, he was whimpering slightly. 

\\\Like you really care, Spike.\\\

"I might be a big bad vampire, but I do care." Spike told him. Xander looked up at him in shock. "Don't tell the goodie-goods, though. When we get there, you gotta promise to act like I've beaten you all night. Can't let my bad repuation go good, after all."

\\\You have got to be kidding me.\\\

"And growl at the whelp!" Spike laughed. "Make him shake in fear. I used to get that effect from him, you know. Then the stupid boy went and got himself a set of knackers."

\\\Note to self: Read up on British slang.\\\

"I miss how he smelt when he was scared. It was intoxicating." Spike sighed almost wistfully.

\\\\....I think it's safe to say I'm still asleep. Yes, that's it. Just keep on walking, Xander. Your not really listening to Spike talk about you. Oh, nope, your dreaming about being a dog. A nice, large, muscular dog. Oh, yes. Not real at all.\\\

"What I wouldn't give to have one taste of that boy."

\\\I don't think this is a dream anymore. No, it's a nightmare.\\\

"Bet he's a nummy treat." Spike sighed as they finally exited the cemetary. He didn't know the stressful look on the dog's face as it followed him down the street. "Always had a soft spot for him, you know. Ever since Peaches gave him to me when the boy was in school. Never did get to unwrap my pressie."

\\\Dear God Almighty.\\\

"Bet it would be fun, too." Spike grinned. "All those baggy clothes? You know he's hiding something under there. Muscles and a musky scent."

\\\\...Buffy? Save me?\\\

"God, makes me hard just thinking about it."

\\\Spike, you need a life. No, better yet, you need a real pet. Someone you can tell this crap to and them not be turned back into a human in a few days.\\\ Xander padded a few feet in front of Spike, hoping to hurry him along. \\\As soon as I get my body back? I'm going to kick your ass Spike. How dare you turn me on like this!\\\

"You okay, Zeppo?"

\\\Why the hell did you have to name me that?\\\ "Grrrwlll." \\\I don't like you. I don't like you and your tight... yet gentle... comfortable touch... strong grip... blue eyes... scarred eyebrow... Mmmmmm.\\\

"Your not having a heart attack, are ya?" Spike asked, almost frantically, as the dog began to make some odd noises. The dog's head jerked up and looked at him oddly, but the sounds stopped. Spike looked at the dog carefully, before starting to walk again.

\\\Okay, moment of weakness. Won't happen again. Nope, never again.\\\

They made it to the Magic Box in fast time. Spike spent it all talking about various things, but much to Xander's displeasure the topic always seemed to center around his human self. Once inside the Slayerette Headquarters, Spike replaced his friendly conversation with a dark look and sarcastic wit. Xander padded along next to him, waiting until Giles turned around to see them. He knew what was coming.

"Bloody hell! Get that thing out of my shop!"

\\\Ah, G-Man, you never fail me.\\\ Xander gave the Watcher a lopsided grin before sitting down next to the table. The former librarian stared at him before turning back to Spike.

"What is that?" Giles asked coldly.

"Why, I believe it's a dog." Spike told him.

"I know that, but why is it in here? What are you doing with a dog?" He asked, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them fiercly.

"I found him. Though I'd see if anyone could find him a home." Spike said, deciding truth was easier than coming up with a lie. Giles stared at him a moment before calmly nodding and going back to his books.

A long evening followed. The group appeared and talked demons. No one was able to take the dog off of Spike's hands, though. Spike, oddly enough, didn't seem that upset about taking the animal home with him. He only got one odd look when he called the dog 'Zeppo'. Willow raised a single eyebrow and shared a glance with Tara. Spike ignored the two and pulled the dog out the door. Xander followed him dutifully, inwardly angsting over having to spend another night as a dog.

\\\Why can't the spells used on me ever be temporary?\\\ Xander sighed heavily as they entered Spike's crypt. The vampire threw his duster off and then proceeded to peel off his shirt. Xander gulped. \\\Don't start brain. Tired. Yes, you are tired. No thinking sexy thoughts about Spike. No staring at... low... riding... jeans... I think I see a curve of his... Stop!\\\

"Come on, pet." Spike mumbled sleepily. Spike carefully picked the dog up and climbed down his latter. After setting the dog down on the ground, he stumbled over to the bed and fell on it. "Sleepy. Sleep. Come on, pet, sleep."

Xander watched him a moment before jumping onto the bed. Spike stretched out, one hand reaching outward for something. Stepping closer, Xander was once again latched onto. Sighing, he allowed him to cuddle up close to the slumbering vampire. 

\\\Maybe this dog thing ain't so bad.\\\

Xander shivered, rolling closer to the cool, hard body pressed against him. Breathing deeply, he cuddled closer. Slowly, the smell of the being next to him found it's way through the sleep-induced fog. That's when he realized the person wasn't breathing. Blinking, Xander looked up. Spike's face entered his vision and Xander couldn't help but appreciate it.

\\\He looks so calm when he's sleeping.\\\ Sighing slightly, Xander scooted closer. \\\Wait a minute... Something is a little off here.\\\

It was at that moment Spike opened his eyes. Confusion flickered on his face, followed by a glare. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Umm.... Woof?" Xander replied. \\\Isn't this typical. The one time I get a temporary problem, I end up in Spike's bed. With his arms around me... This is kinda nice.\\\ 

"You were the dog?" Spike asked carefully. Xander noticed he hadn't removed his arms from around his body. Biting his lip, Xander nodded. Spike stared at him a moment. Or rather, stared at the lip that was being bitten. "Dogs don't understand human speech, do they?"

"Yeah, well, I did." Xander whispered. 

"Bloody hell. Heard it all, didn't ya?" Spike let go of him and rolled away. Xander immediately grabbed him and pulled him back. "What?"

\\\This is a bad idea, Xander. Don't do this! Stop! Stop right now!! Dammit...\\\ Xander ignored his inner thoughts and grabbed Spike head. Caressing his cheek lightly, he quickly pressed his lips to the vampire's. \\\Mmmm... Spike lip.\\\

"Right." Was all Spike said when they stopped the chaste kiss. He stared at Xander a moment, before suddenly launching at him. Xander let out a wail of shock as Spike straddled his waist and grinned down at him. Pinning Xander's wrists above his head, he leaned down and whispered in his ear. "It's a dog eat dog world, Xander. You have no idea what your getting yourself into."

"Hopefully you." Xander automatically said. \\\Oh my God. I really said that. Xander, you are impossible.\\\ Spike merely chuckled. \\\I have an odd feeling I'm really going to enjoy dating William the Bloody.\\\


End file.
